Thanks For The Memories
by Danny-Lynn
Summary: Kinda sucks because I couldn't think of much to put in between the lyrics. OneShot SongFic. Look for 'Deidaras Revenge' in the near future for sequal. Tincase


Deidara stood in the middle of the stage of the school's auditorium. He wore a pair of black and blue-green trips that he remembered stealing from Sasori, his lover, a few days before he found out, and a black, Fall Out Boys t-shirt. His other friend, Tobi, stood next to him, wearing a matching outfit. The music started up. The only reason he was doing this was because of his lover's and friend's betrayel. Oh yeah, he was enjoying watching them squirm in their seats durring the talent show as he glared directly at them before he was cued in.

_I'm gonna make you bend and break (it sent you to me without wings. Say a prayer, but let the good times roll. In case God doesn't show (Let the good times roll, let the good times roll). And I want these words to make things right, but it's the wrongs that makes these words come to life. Who does he think he is (if that's the worst part you got, better put your fingers back to the keys)._

Deidara sang, Tobi doing backup. The two somewhat danced around on the stage, glancing at each other with a smirk.

_One night and one more time. Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great. He tastes like you only sweeter. One night yeah and one more time. Thanks for the memories. Thanks for the memories. See, he tastes like you only sweeter. Ooooooooh._

Both started to sing at the same time, bouncing a bit in one spot before they moved around the stage again, looking really into the song. Deidara could just hear the words Sasori had spoken to him when he 'loved' Deidara.

_Been looking forward to the future, but my eyesight is going bad. And this crystal ball, it's always cloudy except for(except for) when you look into the past (look into the past)._

_One night stand. One night stands out!_

He remembered planning his future with Sasori, but he saw it vanishing before his eyes as he continued to sing. He put more feeling into it, without even noticing, but Tobi caught this and glanced over at him real fast, but kept up with the song.

_One night and one more time. Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great. He tastes like you only sweeter. One night yeah and one more time. Thanks for the memories. Thanks for the memories. See, he tastes like you only sweeter._

Deidara closed his eyes and stood back in the middle of the stage, holding the mic with both hands, forcing back tears.

_They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers in hotel rooms. Collecting page sic lovers. Get me out of my mind. Gets you out of those clothes. I'm a line away from getting you into the mood (Waoooooh)_

He could remember Sasori calling him a whore the night the two of them stayed the night at a hotel after he fucked him. Itachi had came in and laughed about it. Oh yeah...That did it.

_One night and one more time. Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great. He tastes like you only sweeter. One night yeah and one more time. Thanks for the memories. Thanks for the memories. See, he tastes like you only sweeter. _

Deidara opened his eyes and looked straight at Sasori, tears streaking his face. He had a look that asked why. That was asking how he could do such a thing. Sasori locked eyes with him and felt his heart skip a beat, but smiled and leaned against Itachi, latching his arms around the raven's arm. Itachi smirked at Deidara and closed his eyes, resting his head on Sasori's, whose was resting on Itachi's shoulder. Deidara's eyes narrowed and he moved, now putting more hate into the last lines of the song.

_One night and one more time. Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great. He tastes like you only sweeter. One night yeah and one more time. Thanks for the memories. Thanks for the memories. See, he tastes like you only sweeter._

The songs faded out and Deidara dropped the mic., walking off stage calmly. Tobi bowed, sat the microphone down and followed after Deidara. He froze when he saw the blond's shoulders shake. "Senpai?" Tobi asked cautiously, taking a cautious step towards Deidara. Deidara clenched his fists and tensed up, looking back at Tobi with an evil smirk spread across his face, tears steaming his face.

"He's going to pay, yeah." Deidara said, relaxing and walking past Tobi, patting his head.

**END!**

This is a one shot. Look for 'Deidaras Revenge'. It'll be a sequal to this and it'll also be a chapter story. I'll get around to it after I update on Farwell and something else... 

DISCLAIMOR! Because I didn't put it at the top. I don't own Naruto, or the song. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sama and 'Thanks For The Memories' belongs to Fall Out Boys


End file.
